


Те, кого часто предавали, обычно сами предают легко, ведь не ждут ничего другого

by moody_flooder



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Те, кого часто предавали, обычно сами предают легко, ведь не ждут ничего другого

Те, кого часто предавали, обычно сами предают легко, ведь не ждут ничего другого.  
После закрытия бара Тсузуки задерживается, чтобы отполировать стаканы, и когда он поднимает взгляд, то натыкается на ледяные глаза.  
\- Какие сладкие пальчики, Тсузуки-сан, так бы и съел их. Кстати, Тсузуки-сан, а где ваш очаровательный напарник?  
Зря он упоминает о Хисоке, Тсузуки все равно не попытался бы сопротивляться. Для этого он слишком хорошо знает правила игры - он сам их писал. Он отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как Мураки заносит нож. Он не пытается бежать.  
...Тсузуки возвращается в комнату босиком, на цыпочках, и проскальзывает под одеяло, не включая свет. Он надеется, что спящий на соседней кровати Хисока не замечает его отлучек.   
Хисока хороший, не хотелось бы его волновать.   
Тсузуки ради него готов на все. Возможно, даже поделиться своим десертом.


End file.
